doctorwhofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Barry19/UNIT test scenes
So my new series will be about UNIT, mainly Kate Stewart and her team (like in the new UNIT audios). I had a writers block for some time but I have new inspiration, that's why some elements from these test drafts are from other tv shows. :P PS: Those drafts are also previews, although they might be changed in the actual episode. Pilot test draft Here is the test draft I made for a scene in the pilot. The villain's name is Leonard Snart. He has the ability to generate and control ice, and is also able to lower someone's body temperature, as seen in the draft below: “In here!” Kate shouted, as she ran into the bank, with the UNIT soldiers following her. There, in the middle of the room was Snart, one hand on Eric’s neck, the other pointing towards them. “Stay back!” Snart ordered, “Or he’ll die!” “Leonard, please,” Kate replied, indicating for the soldiers to keep their position, guns pointing at Snart, as she slowly walked towards him, “You’ve already khurt enough people! But I can help you! You’re confused, scared! I understand!” “You understand nothing!” Snart shouted back angrily, “I swear, if you don’t stay back, I’ll kill him! I can freeze him to death instantly!” “I don’t want to hurt you, you’ve already suffered enough!” Kate continued, “I just want to help you!” “What, you’re gonna lock me up in some kind of government facility?” Snart shouted, “Some underground army base?” “No!” Kate interrupted him, “We understand this! We’ve seen alien things before, we’ve seen aliens! We understand them! And quite possibly aliens have done this to you! We can help you, I promise!” “Just shoot him!!” Eric screamed. “SHUT UP!!!” With his new abilities, Snart instantly lowered Eric’s body temperature. Eric screamed, as his skin turned white. “Leonard, don’t!” Kate shouted, “Don’t kill him!” “And why would I?” Snart replied, “Why wouldn’t I? He stole my wife! He took her from me! The most precious thing in my life! AND HE STOLE IT!!!” “We thought you were dead!” Eric pleaded for his life, “Leonard, you were missing for over six months! We thought you were dead! Ellie loved you – she still does! She always told me how amazing you were, how much she loved you and how much she missed you! She cried, every day, because of your disappearance! Please, Leonard, we’ll figure something out! Just don’t kill me!” Snart was quiet for a moment. He considered what Eric had just told him. Then, he crouched down, till his and Eric’s eyes met, “Go to hell!” He shouted. “AAAAAAAHHH!!!!!!!” Eric screamed in pain, as his whole body turned a white-blueish colour; Snart was freezing him inside. “FIRE!!!” Kate ordered. BANG! One of the soldiers shot, striking Leonard in his left shoulder. Leonard screamed in pain, releasing Eric from his grip, as he leapt backwards. Eric’s body fell onto the ground, with no motion at all. Kate ran towards him, crouched down, and tried to find a pulse. “He’s alive, but barely!” She shouted, “Get a medic in, now!” “DIE!!” Snart roared, lifting up his right hand. An ice-blue beam shot from his hand and struck Kate; she screamed in pain and fear, as she was thrown into the air, and landed a few metres further. BANG! Another gunshot filled the air, as Snart was shot again. UNIT soldiers ran towards him, as he was screaming in pain, and injected a needle containing green into his neck. Seconds later, he collapsed onto the ground, unconscious. Untitled episode test draft Here is a test draft for a scene in a yet untitled episode. I don't really like this one myself, so It'll be edited a lot when the actualy story gets published: “Where are the other two?!” Kate asked in panic, as she found Benton and two of the soldiers in one of the tunnels. “Something took them!” Benton explained, as he and the two soldiers kept looking around worriedly, “It’s not safe here! We’ve got to get out of this place!” “I agree!” Kate said nervously, “Jac, where is the closest exit?” Kate asked Jac through her earpiece. “Keep following the tunnel you are in, then go right, up the stairs, and from there I’ll give you new instructions!” Jac replied, looking at a map of the island on her computer screen, “Oh my god, Kate! There’s something coming at your group, from behind!” Kate turned around, shocked, pointing her torch into the dark corridor. A big, black shape was coming their way. “Not leaving so soon, are you?” The thing said in a deep, heavy voice, “Those two soldiers weren’t enough for me!” At this point the other three had turned around as well. One of the soldiers pointed the giant flashlight into the tunnel, fully illuminating it. They could see the thing now. It was a giant gorilla, walking towards them, with blood on its claws. “He-he ate them…” Benton stuttered, pointing his machine gun at the creature, “He ate them… Oh my god…” “Who are you?” Kate asked, trying to sound intimidating, as she pointed her handgun at the gorilla. “Trying to be intimidating?” The gorilla grinned, followed by a little laugh, “You failed. The others here call me Grodd. My official name is Experiment 33.4B.” Category:Blog posts